The Big Goodbye (episode)
Captain Picard and some of the Enterprise crew get stuck on the holodeck on their way to an important diplomatic mission. Summary Teaser The is en route to a meeting with the Jarada on a diplomatic mission. Captain Picard has been appointed by Starfleet to attempt to establish a relationship with them; however, the captain must recite their complicated greeting to them, in their native tongue, without any errors, or otherwise the meeting will fail. The captain and Deanna Troi have been practicing the speech in his ready room for hours. Troi says that the captain should take a break and suggests trying the new holodeck upgrades. Picard's face brightens when he remembers that he's been looking forward to trying out the new Dixon Hill holodeck program. After entering the holodeck, Picard is impressed by the upgrades. He is met by a lady, Mrs. Jessica Bradley, in Dixon Hill's office, who claims someone is trying to kill her – Picard has been hired. Act One As Bradley leaves Dixon's office, Picard turns to the window, and notices automobiles outside, a sight which seems to fascinate him. Just as he is leaving the holodeck, a Mr. Leech knocks on the door, and opens it, to find, to his surprise, that the captain has "vanished". Picard calls a meeting in the observation lounge with all the senior staff to discuss the holodeck upgrades. He invites Dr. Crusher to accompany him next time, along with Mr. Whalen (a 20th century historian). The conversation quickly turns back to the Jaradan mission, where Commander Data implies how important the correctness of the greeting will be for Starfleet, much to the captain's annoyance. Data and Geordi La Forge discuss Dixon Hill after the meeting in a corridor, and compare him to Sherlock Holmes. This intrigues Data, and he decides to look up every piece of literature on Dixon Hill in the ship's computer. He then decides he should accompany the captain and Whalen on their holodeck excursion. Act Two They all enter the holodeck, kitted out in full '40s-style clothing, arriving in the middle of a busy San Francisco street. Data almost immediately attracts attention by not being "from around here", and Picard claims that Data is from South America, to which a near-by newspaper seller responds "Yeah, he's got a nice tan!". Reading a newspaper, Picard notes that Jessica Bradley has been murdered, and he feels sorry that he couldn't do anything to stop it, despite Whalen's remark that she's only a character from a story. Two police officers arrive, and accuse Picard of Jessica's murder. Back on the bridge, the Jarada send out a long-range probe, and commence scanning the Enterprise, disrupting the ship's systems momentarily, including causing the holodeck's doors to open and close repeatedly. The Jarada then attempt to communicate with the Enterprise, more specifically with the captain, but they are offended to hear that only Commander Riker is available to speak to them. He tells La Forge to go find the captain on the holodeck. Dr. Crusher enters the holodeck, with some difficulty, but thinks nothing of it. She meets up with Whalen and Data in the lobby of a police station. Data confuses her with his newly-learned '40s accent. Dr. Crusher seems excited by the idea of her shipmates being "on ice" and wants to know why they're not all being interrogated. In a back room of the station, Picard is being grilled by the two officers, Dan Bell and McNary, and loving every minute of it. Outside the holodeck, La Forge has discovered a problem with the holodeck controls, and cannot locate the captain or the rest of the team inside. Act Three Wesley Crusher and Commander Riker leave the bridge and join La Forge outside the holodeck to try to solve the problem. Meanwhile inside the holodeck, Picard realizes he's got to be getting back to the bridge soon for the greeting of the Jarada. He manages to worm his way out of the interrogation, and leaves the room. Back in the station foyer, Dr. Crusher is getting some unwanted attention from a desk sergeant. She's distracted from him by Picard's return, and they both look at each other for a lingering moment. At her request, they all head back to Dixon Hill's office. However, Leech is waiting for them when they arrive, and he pulls a gun on them. Back on the other side of the holodeck doors, Wesley and La Forge are searching for the problem. Wesley proposes the problem started with the Jaradan probe, which may prove difficult to fix. There has been no further communication from Torona IV. Back in the holodeck again, Leech continues to detain the crew members, and demands to know what Picard has done with a certain "object" Dixon Hill was hired to find. Whalen acts tough in front of Leech, and Leech fires a shot at him. Whalen falls backwards, and initially everyone thinks he's just acting. But everyone is shocked as Whalen is genuinely bleeding and turning pale; the holodeck safety protocols that prevent injuries must have been deactivated by the Jarada scan. Dr. Crusher rushes forward, and announces that if Whalen isn't taken to the sickbay immediately, he will die. Act Four Picard rushes at Leech, knocks the gun out of his hand and punches him, before he lets him run out of the office. The captain then tries to call for the holodeck exit, with no response. Data goes to try another exit point, but to no avail: the computer is not responding to their commands. On the bridge, the Enterprise has arrived at Torona IV already, without resolving the holodeck problems. Riker announces to the repair team that they're running out of time before the greeting will be expected to be given to the Jarada. Back in the holodeck, Dr. Crusher is struggling to keep Whalen alive while Picard and Data search in vain for a solution from their side. At that moment, Leech returns with a thug and a large man announcing himself as Cyrus Redblock. Redblock proceeds to look around Dixon's office, searching for "the object". He tries to get Whalen removed from the room, but Picard objects. Leech strikes Picard on the face with his gun, cutting his mouth. Officer McNary walks into the office at that moment, and is surprised to find Cyrus Redblock and his cronies there, too. He's quickly disarmed by the thug. Redblock then notices Data, and asks where he comes from. Picard decides to reveal where they all came from, but Leech is unconvinced. Data then exacerbates the situation by revealing that none of the others' characters are actually real, a comment that seems to enrage Leech. Redblock wants to test Picard's theory by shooting one of them. He instructs Leech to shoot Dr. Crusher. Act Five Just before Leech pulls the trigger, Picard says that he has the item. Redblock is intrigued, and calls off Leech. Picard then tries to bargain with Redblock to try to save Whalen. Back on the bridge, Commander Riker attempts to contact the Jarada, only to receive an earful of angry insectoid-buzzing sounds in return. Hoping for better luck with the holodeck controls, he contacts La Forge and Wesley. Wesley comments that the problem can be fixed, but if it is not done properly, the holoprogram could abort and everyone inside the holodeck could vanish. Riker gives the order to proceed with the repair. Inside the holodeck, the Enterprise crew members are trying to explain their situation to Redblock and his team, however there are problems with the vocabulary. Leech is getting ever more edgy, and demands that he should be allowed to kill Data. At that moment, the holodeck scenery changes to a windy, snowy alien environment, much to the astonishment of the holodeck characters. Just as suddenly, the group are returned to the office, still shell-shocked by the sudden change. The holodeck exit appears and opens, revealing the Enterprise corridor. Picard remarks to Redblock and Leech that that is the way into their world. Redblock and Leech decide to attempt to leave the holodeck, and dematerialize just outside the doors. Data picks up Whalen and takes him to sickbay, accompanied by Dr. Crusher. Lt. McNary, who has befriended Picard throughout the episode, realizes the possibility that his own reality is in doubt. He asks Picard, "When you've gone, will this world continue to exist? Will my wife and kids still be waiting for me at home?" Picard responds with the only honest answer he can find "I don't know...". Picard then rushes to the bridge, where he recites the greeting perfectly, much to the relief of everyone on board. The Enterprise then leaves Torona IV. Log entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364#Mission to Torona IV|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364]] * [[Captain's personal log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Mission to Torona IV|Captain's personal log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] * [[First officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Missiont to Torona IV|First officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] * [[Ship's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Mission to Torona IV|Ship's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] Memorable quotes "What a language!" "But you spell knife with a "k"." "I spell "knife" with an "n". But then, I never could spell." : - Picard and Troi, discussing the complexity of the Jaradan language "I lost a bet." : - Picard, explaining his Starfleet uniform to a bemused holodeck character "You'll have to call again, I was just leaving. I'm uhh... not dressed properly." : - Picard, in response to a knock at Dixon's office door "The sense of reality was absolutely incredible! When that woman kissed me, it was so..." "Exciting?" "Real!" : - Picard, after getting kissed by Jessica Bradley on the holodeck, and Beverly Crusher "Hiya doc. What's cookin'?" "Y'know, I had some trouble getting through. Where's Captain Picard?" "He's on ice." "Pardon?" "He's being grilled." "What is he, a fish?" "He's being interrogated. They think he committed a murder." : - Data, Dr. Crusher, and Whalen "And when I looked down into the street, I actually saw 'automobiles!" "''Auto-mo'biles?!" : - '''Picard' and Worf, discussing automobiles "Often a prime ingredient in teenage mating rituals." "Teenage mating rituals?" : - Data and Wesley Crusher, discussing automobiles "If on the other hand, the Captain makes even the slightest error." "The Captain is well aware of the gravity of the situation, Commander." "We are all aware of the tape of the last starship to come into contact with them. It graphically demonstrates what happened when that captain offended them." "Captain Picard is familiar with that, Data." "Should we not rerun it?" : - Data and Deanna. "I can't communicate with them, I can't access the program and I can't open the doors." : - La Forge "You better not leave town!" "If I leave town, the town leaves with me." : - Lt. Dan Bell and Picard "But... they're not real!" : - Whalen, after being shot with holographic bullets by Felix Leech "I am NOT Dixon Hill! I just look like Dixon Hill!" "He speaks the truth, sir. From your point of view, he is only a facsimile, a knock-off, a cheap imitation..." "...thank you, Data!" : - Picard and Data "If you are going to go through yourself, sir that is not possible." "One look at you, sir is proof that anything is possible." : - Data and Cyrus Redblock "So, Data, How Was It?" "It was raining in the city by The Bay. A '''hard' rain. Hard enough to wash the slime."" "''Data." "Sorry, sir." : - Geordi and Data and Picard "Helm, take us out of orbit. And Mr. La Forge?" "Yes sir?" (with gangster accent) "Step on it." : - Picard and La Forge Background information Production history * Revised final draft script: * Filmed: – * Premiere airdate: Story * The basic premise of the episode was conceived by Gene Roddenberry, who suggested doing a detective story on the holodeck. It was writer Tracy Tormé, however, who added numerous film noir references in the script, being a fan of the genre. The events of the Dixon Hill program as depicted on the holodeck were a homage to the 1941 film . Cyrus Redblock was based on the character of Kasper Gutman, played by , and Felix Leech was based on 's Joel Cairo. Director Joseph L. Scanlan noted that Picard's office was a homage to 's office in the film, with a similar window and venetian blinds being used. (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * The character of Dixon Hill was originally named "Dixon Steele", as a homage to Tormé's favorite Bogart movie ( ), but it had to be changed because it resembled too much for the protagonist of the then-successful series . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, p. 45) * The title of the episode would seem to be a composite of the Raymond Chandler books The Big Sleep and The Long Goodbye featuring iconic detective Philip Marlowe. Production * Rob Bowman was initially set to direct this episode, but the episode was given to Joe Scanlan at the last minute when problems emerged in producing and the two episodes were switched in production order. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, p. 45) * Tormé and Scanlan together suggested filming the 1940s scenes in black and white. Rick Berman and Robert Justman disagreed, arguing that the holodeck could not change the appearance of the crew. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) The Captain Proton program seen in several episodes of Star Trek: Voyager would indeed show characters in black and white, however. * Tracy Tormé is listed as the author of the Dixon Hill stories, as seen on a computer screen. The text from the actual stories is from three books: ** The Listening Man, by , published in 1924. ** Dangerous Ground by Francis Sill Wickware published in 1946. ** a fictional detective magazine called National Detective Gazette that came with the 1980s computer game The Witness. The illustrations are from various Star Trek books published by FASA. * As noted in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, budget restrictions prevented the Jarada from appearing on screen. Tormé was disappointed because he had developed a hive mind culture for the aliens. The script of the episode describes them as "wasp-like; black and yellow, with pointed insectile features and waving black antennae." * The scenes in the 1941 holographic San Francisco were filmed on Paramount Pictures' New York Street backlot. (Energized! Taking The Next Generation to the Next Level, TNG Season 1 Blu-ray special feature) Music * The song "Out of Nowhere", by Edward Heyman and Johnny Green, can be heard playing aptly in Dixon Hill's office block as Picard enters the holodeck for the first time. This was suggested by producer Bob Justman. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) Dennis McCarthy arranged the version heard in the episode, which appears on Disc One of the Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection, Volume One. * The episode's score, composed by Dennis McCarthy, was recorded on at Paramount Stage M. Cast and characters * Gregory Itzin mentioned in an interview that he was originally cast in this episode (apparently as McNary) but elected to do an episode of L.A. Law instead. He acknowledged "The Big Goodbye" is now considered a "classic" and regretted turning down the episode. Itzin, of course, went go to appear in several other roles. http://www.thestream.tv/watch.php?v=269 * Lawrence Tierney later appeared as Regent of Palamar in , Dick Miller as Vin in and , Mike Genovese as Zef'No in , William Boyett as policeman in , and Erik Cord as stunt double in and . * This episode was the first Star Trek appearance for David Selburg who later appeared in , , and . * Rhonda Aldrich portrayed Dixon Hill's secretary for the first time. She reprised this part in the episodes and . * This episode also marked the first on-screen appearance of regular background actor, stand-in, and body double Guy Vardaman. Sets and props * This episode marks the third appearance of the silver starship model in TNG. The other two were and . Just like in the last instance, this model is seen in the ready room. * Among the items which were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, was the hat for the double of Brent Spiner, a gray fedora with black trim. * The boxing poster of the boxers DeWaay and was re-used in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . * This is the only time that any holodeck is shown to have two entrances; while Wesley Crusher is working at the entrance Picard and the others entered Cyrus Redblock obviously leaves the holodeck through another hatch. Continuity * This episode marks the first – of many – holodeck malfunction episodes in Star Trek. At one point, this episode had been scheduled for production after . If this had indeed happened, the computer modifications of the Bynars would have served to explain the holodeck malfunctions in this episode. (Star Trek Encyclopedia 2nd ed., p. 44) *This episode is the first time when holodeck characters become aware that they are holograms. * The illustrations of the characters for the Dixon Hill series are from FASA-based materials. Some of these illustrations are of canonical Star Trek characters: Phillip Green, Harry Mudd, Zefram Cochrane, Ilia, Cyrano Jones, Richard Daystrom, Sarek, and Garth of Izar. * One of the headlines Captain Jean-Luc Picard reads is "DiMaggio streak reaches 37." According to [http://www.baseball-almanac.com/feats/feats3.shtml the Baseball Almanac], DiMaggio reached that number on June 25, 1941. * The unnamed baseball player who broke Joe DiMaggio's record for longest consecutive game hitting streak would later be revealed as Harmon "Buck" Bokai of the London Kings in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. ( ) * Picard accesses the Dixon Hill holodeck program again in later episodes ( and ) and in . * Cyrus Redblock and Felix Leech do not begin to disappear until they have completely exited the holodeck. Subsequent episodes (such as and ) make it clear that a holographic character or object will disappear immediately upon passing beyond the range of holographic projectors. This also means the lipstick on Picard's cheek should have disappeared, either gradually or immediately, after leaving the Holodeck. * This marks the only episode briefly showing Tasha Yar being in command on the bridge. * Dr. Crusher's entry scene into the holodeck was obviously shot when the set wall had been modified for Wesley and La Forge's examination of the holodeck circuitry, as the panel is exposed behind her, showing Wesley's tool, while when La Forge first gets down to the holodeck and then calls Riker, the wall has the panel closed. Awards * For this episode, William Ware Theiss won an Emmy Award in the category Outstanding Costume Design for a Series in . Edward R. Brown received an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Cinematography for a Series. * It won the George Foster Peabody Award for excellence in television broadcasting in . Reception * TV Guide, however, criticized the episode as being too derivative of , which concerned a planetary culture based on 1920s gangland Chicago. Tormé dismissed such criticisms as being based merely on the appearance of "three-piece suits". (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Producer Maurice Hurley described the episode as being like a "breath of fresh air". He explained, "It was just fun to do. It's got humor and life to it. The thing is that ''Star Trek can't brood. If it broods, it gets self important and self-indulgent and preachy, like it has a tendency to do if it's not careful. But if it has some life to it, some humor, then it just jumps up and flies. It's different, but absolutely locked in the Star Trek format. Everything in there worked." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * In a 2007 online review Wil Wheaton gave this episode an "A". He remarked, "''We'd done 12 episodes before this, which is half a season, and this one was our favorite to shoot at the time. There isn't an actor in the world who doesn't love playing a period piece, and I think our real joy in filming 'The Big Goodbye' cascaded into our performances. As actors, we're clearly enjoying ourselves, so our characters feel relaxed and unselfconscious (Except for me, of course, but I was ''supposed to be nervous and self-conscious in this one.) It's a subtle change from some of the earlier episodes, but this is one of the very first times where the audience could really feel the actors – and therefore their characters – coming together and settling in." http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/07/11/star-trek-the-next-generation-the-big-goodbye/ * A mission report for this episode by Will Murray was published in ''The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 4, pp. 57-62. * The episode received its UK premiere on BBC2 on . Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 6, catalog number VHR 2397, * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.4, catalog number VHR 4645, * As part of the TNG Season 1 DVD collection * As part of the Region 1 release of the Star Trek: The Next Generation - Jean-Luc Picard Collection * As part of the TNG Season 1 Blu-ray collection Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Geordi La Forge * Denise Crosby as Lt. Tasha Yar * Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data * Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher Guest stars * Lawrence Tierney as Cyrus Redblock * Harvey Jason as Felix Leech * William Boyett as Dan Bell * David Selburg as Whalen * Gary Armagnac as McNary Co-starring * Mike Genovese as Desk Sergeant * Dick Miller as Vendor * Carolyn Allport as Jessica Bradley Featuring * Rhonda Aldrich as * Erik Cord as Thug Uncredited co-stars * James G. Becker as Youngblood * Dexter Clay as operations division officer * Jeffrey Deacon as command division officer * Susan Duchow as operations division officer * James McElroy as operations division officer * Nora Leonhardt as science division ensign * Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings * Susan Raborn as operations division officer * Richard Sarstedt as command division lieutenant * Guy Vardaman as San Francisco citizen * Unknown performers as ** Cleaning lady ** Command division crewmember ** Command division officer ** Female computer voice ** Female science division officer ** Jaradan voice ** Operations division officer ** Police secretary ** Three civilians ** Three operations division crewmembers ** Three police officers ** Three science division crewmembers ** "Toots" ** Twenty-five San Francisco citizens ** Two command division crewmembers Stand-ins and photo doubles * James G. Becker – stand-in for Jonathan Frakes * Darrell Burris – stand-in for LeVar Burton * Dexter Clay – stand-in for Michael Dorn * Jeffrey Deacon – stand-in for Patrick Stewart * Susan Duchow – stand-in for Denise Crosby * Nora Leonhardt – stand-in for Marina Sirtis * Tim McCormack – stand-in for Brent Spiner * Lorine Mendell – stand-in for Gates McFadden * Guy Vardaman – stand-in for Wil Wheaton/ hand double for Brent Spiner References 1924; 1931; 1934; 1936; 1941; 1944; 1946; 2026; 2344; AD; alcohol; Amazing Detective Stories; American flag; ashtray; automobile; balcony; baseball; bi-converter interface; bicycle; ; blinds; blood; ; bow tie; boxing; ; bridge; British; business card; c-note; California; Camden City; car; carpet; chair; chewing gum; cigarette; Cleveland; Cleveland Indians; coat rack; computer; ; copyright; couch; desktop monitor; ; ; earring; Earth; Esky; Fairmont Hotel; feather; filing cabinet; fire hydrant; fish; French language; Galaxy class decks; gangster; Garden City; genre; ghost; gun; Halloween; hat; ; ; ; Holodeck 3; holodeck repair tools; Holodeck safety protocol; horse; internal bleeding; Jarada; Jaradan language; Jaradan probe; Jaradan sector; jewelry; Kaferian; kiss; LCARS; lighter; lipstick; Livingston; London; London Kings; ; Lord Halifax; make-up; manhole; mating ritual; ; model; modus operandi; money; moonlighting; mop; murder; ; necktie; ; New York; NRA; number one; observation lounge; obsession; "Out of Nowhere"; painting; ; police; Powell Street; Precinct 12; private investigator; purse; ; ready room; ring; ; sailor; San Francisco; scotch; smoking; snow; snowstorm; South America; standard orbit; status report; stockings; suspenders; tan; telephone; Torona IV; ; traffic light; trenchcoat; turbolift; typewriter; umbrella; Union Square; United States dollar; unnamed plants; ventilator; viewscreen; VISOR; water cooler; wristwatch Library computer references * Dixon Hill references: A.M.A. Journal; airplane; Alderman; ; Allcroft; Alvano; Ambrose National; ambulance; America; American; Anglo-American National Bank; Arabia; Arizona; August; automobile; autopsy; Australia; ; bank; bank safe; baritone horn; barn; ; baseball; bean; Berkshire County; blood; Boston; Boy Scouts; brain; Broadway; Bud; bugle; bull terrier; cable car; California; camellia; Canadian; cannon; Cap Fallon Fire Fighter; captain; Carpenter; cat; Central Park; Chicago; chicken; Chimney Corner; Chinese; Christmas; church; climate; cold; cotton; court; crocodile; Cumberland; December; defendant; delivery room; Desert of Sahara; desk lieutenant; detective; Detroit; DeWaay; dictagraph; doctor; Dolan; drugstore; Dunner; electric lamp; elephant; elm; England; English; Esquire; etiquette; Europe; Fairbridge; Fairmont Hotel; ; ; ; ferryboat; Fifth Avenue; fingerprint kit; firefighter; fireboat; ; ; ; France; French; Fresno; ; Garden City; Gidding; God; Gold Street; ; governor; gourmet; granite; Grand Central; gutta-percha; handcuffs; ; Harvard; Hendler's Sanitarium; Herald Square; high school; Hilda; History of Medical Psychology; ; horse; horse racing; hospital; hotel; insurance company; ; jail; ; ; Johns Hopkins; ; Jorkins; judge; jury; kale; Kelley; ; ; Lasker; law; lawyer; Legal Medicine and Toxicology; library; ; lieutenant; ; life insurance policy; ; London; Long Island; Look; Luna; MD; Madison Square; Maine; Mamie; Mancinelli; ; Manhattan; ; Massachusetts; Massachusetts Bar; ; McCall's; McCackin; medical examiner; Medical View of Psychoanalysis; mental therapy; Metropolitan; ; ; Montreal; Morse code; ; Mulaney; Mulberry Street; Municipal Arena; ; Mussolini; Nellie; ; New Jersey; New Orleans; New Year's Day; New York; New York City; ; ; New York Yacht; nightstick; Northern Valley; ; O'Hagan; Oak Street; Oak Street station; ocean liner; oxy-acetylene; oxygen; oxygen tent; Palazzo Venezia; Palisades; paralysis; Park Avenue; Park Row; ; phases of the moon; Pittsfield; pistol; plastico moulage; poison; police; police code; police force; police station; Portland; Plaza; ; potassium cyanide; Practical Aspects of Psychoanalysis; prisoner; ; Prohibition; prosecutor; psychiatrist; psychiatry; psychology; Psychopathia Sexualis; radio; radium; ; RCA Building; retainer; rheumatism; Robbins; Rockefeller Center; ; San Francisco Bay; San Francisco Globe; San Francisco Herald; San Francisco Sun; sandwich; sanitarium; Saturnalia; September; sex; SFPD; ; sheriff; Sing Sing; ; steel; ; stethoscope; stove; Sweeney; sword cane; taxi; tear; Technical Supply Co.; Technique of Analytical Psychotherapy; telephone; temperature; Three Contributions to the Theory of Sex; ; ; Times Square; Tombs; Totem and Taboo; trial; train; train station; Trinity Church; trooper; tug; tumor; Twenty-third Street; Uncle Sam; Union League; Union Square; United States Army; United States Congress; United States dollar; United States flag; United States Marines; Vermont; Victorian; Vienna; Vogue; Wall Street; ward; wedding; ; whistle; willow; ; ; ; wireless; World Building; yacht; ; * Illustrations: ; Deltan; Garth of Izar; ; ; Kaferian; ; Roddenberry, Gene; Sarek; Script references Communism; Homicide Squad; McCarthy, Charlie; McCarthy, Joseph External links * * * * * |next= }} cs:The Big Goodbye de:Der große Abschied (Episode) es:The Big Goodbye fr:The Big Goodbye (épisode) ja:宇宙空間の名探偵（エピソード） nl:The Big Goodbye Big Goodbye, The Big Goodbye, The